1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an output method and apparatus for a recording device, and more particularly, to an output method and apparatus which preferentially outputs a set of data having higher priority among plural sets of received output data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional output apparatus, such as a printer, printing data transmitted from a host computer or the like, serving as an external apparatus, having been input, are first stored in a memory, and printing is then sequentially performed in the order of data reception.
Accordingly, even if printing data to be preferentially printed are input, the preferential printing data can be printed only after all the printing data that has been received and stored before the preferential printing data was received and stored have been printed.